Conventional methods for adjusting a bias of a power amplifier comprise, for example, methods for reducing a bias current of the power amplifier based on a detected output power level. Such a reduction of the bias current is performed by using a conventional bias control approach. The bias control comprises, for example, a control of a driver for changing the supply voltage of the power amplifier based on certain input parameters. Conventional mobile communication devices including such a bias control are based, for example, on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). WCDMA describes a multiple access method, while Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is the standard based thereon.